


Danger Lurks Behind You

by angelicdespair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1920s-30s, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Is it MJ Watson or Michelle MCU? The world will never know, Mafia AU, Mafia-typical violence, Peter Parker-centric, for fanfic secret santa, i had to include the maximoffs you don’t understand I love them, im personally partial to MJ Watson but I wrote this with the MCU in mind, mcu MJ is just MJ Watson but marvel was too cowardly to give Zendaya the name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicdespair/pseuds/angelicdespair
Summary: New York. 1920 something.Danger lurks in the streets, two warring mafias, the Avengers and HYDRA.Peter Parker was only 16 when his uncle died and he looked in the face of his killer. He didn’t expect the Winter Soldier looking back at him.Parker’s journey of personal vengeance, Tony is just glad the kid’s still alive. Not many people think of mobsters as heroes, but the Noir Spider is certainly one.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/MJ (brief)
Kudos: 7





	Danger Lurks Behind You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my club’s fanfic Secret Santa and we could choose from what fandom and what au so I chose Marvel, my current hyperfixation, and Peter Parker because honestly? My favourite. 
> 
> I really hope you like this!

Don Stark was not a man to be messed with. And no one did. Of course, when Don Rogers rose up against him, causing a Civil War between the Avengers, he won. 

He’s the only one of the Dons to sign the Sokovian Agreement, the agreement that the Families must yield to the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Tony was not a man to be messed with. His advanced weaponry and seemingly bulletproof suits and cars had given rise to his nickname. The Iron Man. 

Father of the Stark Family, Tony usually was the one who did deals with Feds, not that he liked it. But it had to be done. He had to protect the kid, Parker. 

He found Peter the day that the competing circle of Families, HYDRA, had released a member of the Rogers Family. James Buchanan Barnes, affectionately nicknamed Bucky by the Captain. 

The brainwashing was unfortunately a common tactic the HYDRA had used against civilians and the Avengers. Though, the metal arm. That was new. Their technology was advancing, Tony wasn’t prepared for that. 

The Winter Soldier and the Captain fought, leading to the escape of the former. Of course Tony comforted him. It’s the least he could do. 

What Tony didn’t know was that the Winter Soldier left a bloody trail, one that he stumbled upon without realizing it. When he picked the Parker kid up off of the ground, staring at the body on the cement, it clicked. The Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes, killed Pete’s Uncle Benjamin. 

And the kid wanted vengeance. 

Peter Parker had a pretty happy childhood, as happy as one could have during the Great Depression. Sure, his parents died when he was younger, but the only parents he ever knew were Benjamin and May Parker. 

Ever since he was a small boy, Pete wanted to be a hero. He dove into his studies, the kid was a genius. Ben loved comparing him to Tony Stark, even if the Mafia boss was a bit less than ideal to compare your nephew to, but he had to admit, Stark was a genius. 

The man who Peter considered a hero, though, was Uncle Ben. He idolized him. So when the Winter Soldier killed him, Peter swore he would do everything to bring the man responsible for it to justice. 

So when Tony Stark, the Iron Man himself, approached him, he accepted the invitation into the Stark family. 

The Captain had given the Winter Soldier his protection, and Stark wasn’t about to let him violate the Sokovian Agreement, he needed the kid. 

So he trained Peter. His athleticism and quick way of thinking was a breath of fresh air for Tony, he was easy to train, eager to please his newly found father figure. 

Spider became his nickname, he climbed walls with such ease it’s like he was a spider. Taking down a local mob boss, the Vulture, was just his start. Really, Peter believed he was a good guy. Just a teenager who wanted to bring a criminal to justice. 

The Civil War between the Avengers families sparked an all out divide. They were only lucky that the Odinson Family wasn’t present. The two brothers would fight against each other, with Loki stabbing whichever side he chose in the back. 

Though, they were a bit pre-occupied with their own familial drama. That’s a story for later. A story filled with long lost siblings, of acceptance. Of family. Loki got what he wanted. 

You see, this wasn’t the story of Don Stark. No. This was the story of Peter “Spider” Parker, a tragedy. 

Uncle Ben’s murder sparked something in Pete, a taste for justice. Joining the Avengers mafia was just a stepping stone. Sure, they weren’t seen a “heroes”, but Peter would do everything he could to be known as one. 

MJ found out right away. The smell of money on Peter’s new dress shirt and shoes, the sudden disappearances after school, whispers of a new Avenger, the Spider. There hadn’t been one in a year, when two HYDRA lackeys defected, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Really, the clues were all there. It didn’t help Peter was an awful liar. 

“So suddenly you can afford to take me out on more dates?” She questioned him one day. 

Peter was flustered, shaking his heads. “New job. Don’t worry about it. It’s not like it’s dirty Stark money.” It was. 

She left him alone, after that, but was always on her toes, grasping for the next Daily Bugle, almost exclusively reporting on the newest addition to the Stark family. 

The Vulture wasn’t the one who killed Uncle Ben, but he was the first adversary Peter faced. Tony told him it was an easy deal. Just exchange the bags. Scraps of ruined Stark technology in exchange for moonshine. So when Adrian Toomes pulled out a gun to double cross the newest member, Peter had to think fast. 

“Sorry, Spider, but I think I change of heart” the Vulture grinned wickedly, aiming the pistol straight at his heart. 

Peter’s mouth was fast, but his reflexes were faster. He dodged out of the way, pulling his own revolver out, pulling Toomes into a headlock. Peter’s pistol was aimed towards the head. 

Pete may be in the mafia, but he wasn’t a killer. He walked away from the deal with the moonshine and the scraps. 

“What happened?” Don Stark raised an eyebrow as Peter got in, signaling to Happy to start towards the Stark speakeasy. 

“I was aiming a gun at his head, right? And then I said, I said “Change of heart? How about I change your mind. From alive, to dead.” Now this, this is the part where he hits his fist in my chest, but I recover quickly. He tries to wrestle the gun out of my hand, then BAM!” Peter smacked his hands together for sound effects. “Next thing I know, I elbowed him, then hit him with the butt of the gun! He’s still in there, knocked out.” 

“You didn’t kill him?” Stark asked, surprised. 

Peter hesitated, shaking his head. “Sorry, Don Stark. I was getting ready to, put my finger on the trigger and everything! But. It felt wrong. So I didn’t. Did I disappoint you?”

“No, not at all, kid,” Tony nodded. “We aren’t HYDRA. The Avengers families only kill if necessary. And that wasn’t necessary.” What Peter didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. The Iron Man sent a signal to the driver, who only nodded. The message will be sent. No one double crossed the Stark family. 

Therefore, when the time came to face off the Winter Soldier, who was starting to prefer Bucky once more, Peter showed grace and mercy once more. What Peter lacked in strength against Bucky, he made up in quips. 

Hand to hand combat was rare in their line of work, but not unheard of. After all, the Avengers families may be feuding but they are family. They wouldn’t turn deadly on each other without reason. 

When the battle was over, each side exhausted, the Captain released information. The Rogers family couldn’t sign the Sokovian Agreement, no. The mafia didn’t work with the Feds, first off. Second off, Bucky wasn’t the one responsible for the string of murders happening on the night of his release. 

No, HYDRA’s covert operations armory was quite impressive, creating a mask to disguise Don Zemo as the Winter Soldier, Bucky, who just wanted his best, closest friend back, and a chance at a life retired from the mafia. No. Peter didn’t need revenge on Bucky. 

After all, Don Zemo was the one who ordered the hit. 

The black mask Peter donned wasn’t an indication of turning to more than organized crime, no. It was a promise. A promise no kid will end up like him. 

Plus, with black, you couldn’t see the bloodstains. 

You see, Don Stark was not a man to be messed with, no. But not because of his mafia dynasty, no, because of the Spider, who crawled through the night. And when the War was upon the horizon, it was the Spider who kept the streets safe now. 

Don Stark couldn’t be more proud. Peter Parker finally got to be the hero he wanted. The money from jobs was just a bonus. He could take care of MJ and his Aunt May. 

When Peter got older, the jobs got increasingly difficult. No one blamed him when things got messy. He was still regarded as a hero. 

Of course, the Noir Spider was known to be in the Avengers families, but no one knew Peter Parker’s secret. And it’d stay that way, until a rogue mobster from LA named Quentin Beck, with his mysterious effects, rose the ranks.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I hope that was coherent. I do my best writing at 2 am but alas. It is also: 2 am.


End file.
